Keycards
In the game, there are hidden items that can be found in the world called Keycards. They are used to unlock sections of a specific building, that after a bunch of dungeon-esque trials, will reward players with a vault full of treasure. There are currently 3 different Keycards that exist so far. (people are still looking for the 3 one) Floor 0 / Blue Keycard To find the Blue Keycard, players must look for a sewer pipe leading out into the river just behind the Dock Yard Hideout. Inside is an open vault housing the Blue Keycard. Once the player has the Blue Keycard, you must then take it to the building being constructed right behind the Central Office Hideout. On the bottom floor on the side of the building, there is a door with a Blue Keycard Scanner on the side. Equip the Blue Keycard and walk into the scanner to open the door. You will lose the Keycard upon doing this, and nobody can open the door until the room has been gassed. Once you've entered the room the door will close behind you. You now have a minute to try and complete the floor, if you don't do it in that time gas will come out of the pipes and kill you. Once inside, you'll be met by some gas pipes along the wall. Jump over or wait for them to get through, as they injure you whenever you touch them. You will then see a valve on the wall, there are 4 of these on this floor and you need to turn all 4 by clicking them to open the vault door. Jump across a pool of acid, activating the second valve on the way, and turn round the corner to be met by 2 more valves, the vault door, and a series of puddles on the floor. These acid puddles will kill you instantly, so manuever through them with caution, don't jump as there are lasers on the ceiling. Once you have turned all the valves within the minute time limit, the vault door will open and you will be greeted by a room with 20 Gold Bars worth 200 each (4000 Cash total). Once the minute is up, the valves will return to their default sideways position, the front door can be opened again and the vault door will close. To leave the vault, walk into the door with a sign saying "Exit"' '''to be teleported to the back of the keycard building. Floor 1 / Red Keycard The Red Keycard for Floor 1 can be found at the Shopping Mall Hideout, up on the hill in front of the pink house near the Observatory and Building Site Hideouts. You must climb onto the roof of the Shopping Mall, where you will find a vent leading down into a hidden room with a duck and the Red Keycard. To climb onto the roof, you can either build with materials which takes up resources, or you can climb the ice cream sign by jumping onto the bit where the vent door is and walking along the ledge. Once you have the Red Keycard, head to the same building as the Blue Keycard, but instead go up the steps at the front and use the Red Keycard on the Red Keycard Scanner by the door. Once in, you now have 5 minutes to survive before the gas kills you. You'll be met by a combination stand with 9 white tiles on it within this room, and an array of servers on the wall. There is 1 damaged server, which indicates a spot where you can pass through into the hidden room behind it. You'll be met by a corridoor with multiple electric tripwires that instantly kill you when touched, and another combination stand. Carry on into the next room, and you'll enter a small maze. It's very easy to navigate, so there is no need to make a map for it. In the maz,e there are 4 red buttons and yet another combination stand. Press all the red buttons quickly to open another door leading to the last combination stand and the vault door. To open the vault door, you'll need to convert every tile on all 4 stands to black. Here are the the combinations for every stand, you can press all 5 tiles in any order, just don't press the same one twice as that does nothing. Once you understand this you'll realise how easy these puzzles are. '''Puzzle 1 / Puzzle 2' Puzzle 3 Puzzle 4 Once the player has completed all the combination stands, the vault door will open rewarding you with 22 Diamonds worth 235 each (5170 Cash total). Once the 5 minutes are up, the vault door will close, the combinations and buttons will reset and the entrance can be opened again. To leave, just walk into the door with a sign next to it saying "Exit". Floor 2 / Green Keycard The Green Keycard can be found in any apartment. It doesn't matter which floor its located on. Once thats done, enter it and go to the bedroom. You should then be able to click a drawer which will then open and reveal the Keycard. Once you have the Green Keycard, head to the same building as the Blue Keycard and the Red Keycard. Go behind it where the exit is and look up. You should be able to see a little vent poking out. Beneath it is an invisible ladder. Use it to climb up to the door. Once you get inside, you have to find a box with a duck inside. There is a vault at the end of the hall which will only open once the duck has been found. The location of the duck is always random. Each box that you open which doesn't contain the duck will explode and deal damage. One of the boxes will sometimes shake. The box that does this will be the one containing the duck. Once the duck has been found, the vault door will open. Inside the vault, you will find 6 normal ducks and a big duck with a hat. There wont be any loot to steal, however, you will be awarded a duck backpack. The backpack has $1300 loot capacity.